


【良堂】就得整给他

by karroy0625



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroy0625/pseuds/karroy0625
Summary: ★木匠良X双性堂，有女性特征，不喜勿扰！！！★千fo感谢+七夕贺文，七夕就是要终成眷属哇★梗来源于孟鹤堂&周九良两位老师的《梁祝》★没用ABO设定是觉得标记过程太麻烦了





	【良堂】就得整给他

**Author's Note:**

> ★木匠良X双性堂，有女性特征，不喜勿扰！！！
> 
> ★千fo感谢+七夕贺文，七夕就是要终成眷属哇
> 
> ★梗来源于孟鹤堂&周九良两位老师的《梁祝》
> 
> ★没用ABO设定是觉得标记过程太麻烦了

要说村里最受欢迎的双儿，那便是孟小仙儿了，任是谁也不敢反驳的。  
说起这孟氏鹤堂啊，他爹早年间中了秀才，后来遇到了他娘，便留在村里做了教书先生。  
平常人家少见有双儿起个这样端正的名字，皆因他那秀才爹早早的想着能生个儿子，有朝一日高中状元光耀门楣，便给未出世的孩儿取了个“鹤立堂上”的名字，谁知道生下来是一个双儿。  
虽说夫人诞下双儿，可是孟夫子对这孩子也是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，再加上孟夫人生他时伤了元气，没几年便撒手去了，留下这一大一小相依为命，这小双儿就更是孟夫子的掌上明珠了。  
要说孟夫子这么宝贝孟鹤堂也不是没有道理的，孟鹤堂刚生下来的时候便是粉雕玉琢的可爱，大过年穿个大红袄子，白白胖胖的，活像年画上的吉祥娃娃，左邻右舍没有不喜爱他的。  
等到再过几年便出落得越发漂亮，孟鹤堂爱笑，一张雪白莹润的脸庞，眉弯嘴小，总是笑靥如花，常是把那双圆圆的杏眼笑弯了才算。孟鹤堂走路的时候同旁人都不一样，分明也是步步行来，却教人觉得他每一步都踏在针尖刀刃儿上，婷婷袅袅的。  
双儿嘛，总是有些爱娇的，每次孟鹤堂双手把腰一叉，旁人都不听他骂什么了，眼睛都被那把一双手就能掐住的小腰吸过去了，一把柳腰在衣衫里隐隐约约的。  
如此，便得了个小仙儿的名号。  
孟小仙儿早过了要出嫁的年纪，别家双儿一到十五，再晚些十六的也该嫁人了。偏生孟夫子舍不得他小小年纪去别家操持，对提亲的人总是一挑再挑，不是人不好就是家不好，一拖就给他拖到了二九的年纪。  
其实啊，孟鹤堂心里早就有人了，那人还不是别人，正是同他一块长大的周九良。  
这周九良呢，小时候到孟夫子的塾里念书。他爹是十里八村有名的木匠，经常不在家。孟夫子也觉得周九良聪明，喜爱他，便让周九良就跟着孟夫子家里吃住，同孟鹤堂自然玩在一处，比别人更亲厚些。后来两个人渐渐大了，也要避嫌，周九良才回家跟着他爹学手艺去了。  
平时都是一个村的，低头不见抬头见，两个年轻人一来二去的就情愫暗生了。孟鹤堂和周九良走得近，索性是乡下没那么多拘束，儿时同窗的见了孟鹤堂都打趣他是周家媳妇儿，周九良在一边也不说话，就露着牙傻笑，反倒是孟鹤堂两手一掐腰就要骂回去。那些人都知道孟鹤堂的泼辣脾气，只好哄笑一声就跑走了。

孟鹤堂抱着盆趁着日头弱下来些了出门浆洗，溪边不远，他到的时候已经有好几个人在忙活了，有没出嫁的双儿，也有正新婚的小媳妇，见他来了都同他打招呼。孟鹤堂径自找了个离他们远点的地方蹲下了，那些家长里短的对话也就渐渐听不清了。  
孟鹤堂虽然被孟夫子娇贵的养着，但是做起这些事也手脚利索。洗完了衣服用力一拧，他揉了揉酸痛的脖子，目光顺着田野望去，阳光细细碎碎的落在地里，晃人眼睛。  
孟鹤堂用手使劲揉了揉眼睛，不由自主的想起他的情郎。他都十八岁了，再这么拖下去也不是个事。孟鹤堂在心里抱怨周九良榆木脑袋，这些年上他家提亲的人都快把门槛踩破了，偏偏不见周家的小子。他也知道，他爹是读书人，总是清高些，总想给孟鹤堂找个文人小官嫁了，他怕他爹瞧不上周九良，也就一直压着这事没提。  
这相思的日子什么时候才是个头啊，巨大的失落感涌上心头。  
正在这时，一片阴影落在他面前，替他挡住了热烈的阳光。那人贴着孟鹤堂弯下身来，在他鬓边插了一朵小花。孟鹤堂伸手去拿，只见那朵小花白白净净的，娇嫩极了。孟鹤堂不敢用力，生怕就碾碎了，耳边听着那人说：“路上瞧见的，想着你戴着一定好看。”  
分明是同他爹读过四书五经的嘴，怎么夸人的时候只会说好看了，真是笨死了。  
孟鹤堂低头笑出声来，他噘着嘴撒娇：“你这个人，想着用一朵花就打发我了。”  
周九良方才远远见他低头发愣，面上神色似有愁绪才憋着要逗他开心，这会看他脸上有了笑意，自己也欣喜。周九良伸手把孟鹤堂拉起来，从怀里掏出一个物件放到他手里：“没良心的，惯会污蔑我。”  
孟鹤堂细细打量起手里的簪子，虽然是木头的，但是周九良手巧，雕出了一支凤凰的形状，簪子身上还刻了一茎并蒂莲，打磨的十分光滑，怎么看怎么精致。  
孟鹤堂脑袋一歪，冲着情郎笑了：“你给我戴上。”  
周九良一手揽着他的腰，另一手扶住他的脑袋，他的动作小心翼翼，生怕弄乱了孟鹤堂的头发。等他戴好了，孟鹤堂就喜滋滋的蹲下身用溪水照看，周九良笑话他：“别美啦。”  
孟鹤堂站起身来一扭腰，用帕子遮了半张脸问情郎：“怎么，我不漂亮么，还不让人瞧瞧了。”  
“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮，自然好看。”  
孟鹤堂一听就开心了，那帕子一甩就打在周九良脸上，带着孟鹤堂常用的一点幽香。

孟鹤堂拉起周九良要往溪边的林子里走，有眼尖的瞧见他们便笑起来：“小仙儿！衣服还没洗完呢上哪去啊！”  
孟鹤堂眉眼一挑，恁是泼辣的样子：“早洗完啦！都和你们似的老牛拉破车呢！”  
“孟小仙儿嘴巴这么毒以后可没人要啊！”  
“你管得着管不着！”  
孟鹤堂这胡搅蛮缠的性子，大伙儿都不敢惹他，纷纷告饶，却又聚在一处看着他和情郎笑，笑着笑着自己也觉得臊得慌。  
孟鹤堂拽着周九良一脚深一脚浅的往林子深处走，周九良心里琢磨着还好只是这些小媳妇儿们，要是换做整日同他厮混的那群大老爷们儿，大白天的钻小树林，指不定要说出什么浑话来。  
等到溪边的那些声音都听不着了，孟鹤堂才松开他，瞪着一双点漆般的眸子，青葱的指节一下下戳在周九良的肩膀上，也不说话。周九良不知道他怎么忽然又闹了脾气，只好拢了情人的一双手在手心里揉搓：“好好的，怎的又生气了。”  
孟鹤堂双颊一鼓，方才心里思量的那些委屈又跑了出来：“周哥哥，你、你……什么时候同我爹，说、说……”  
他心里着急，嘴边就把儿时的称呼带出来了。一个双儿，万万没有上赶着嫁人的道理，偏偏心里想问个明白，话到嘴边打了好几个磕巴。  
周九良一听他这话便知道他要说什么，有心要取笑他：“嗯？说什么。”  
孟鹤堂见他笑自己，一时间羞愤难当，脸一转就要走，被周九良抓着手拉到怀里。孟鹤堂不乐意的推他：“你、你松开我！”  
“好了好了，我错了还不成么，我知道你要说什么啊。”  
周九良抱着他，柳腰不盈一握，身上还带着馨香，叫这人一闹真是什么心思都起来了。孟鹤堂还不自知，在他怀里耍赖：“那你还逗我……”  
“不害臊，就这么急着嫁人了啊。”  
周九良屈起手指蹭了蹭他的脸蛋，孟鹤堂飞了他一眼：“我才不急呢，我爹急。”  
周九良笑了一下：“我看你也挺急的啊，这么想当周家媳妇啊。”  
孟鹤堂狠狠的踩了他一脚：“净说胡话，难道天底下就你一个男子不成，改明儿我就让我爹给我寻摸人家，我嫁别人去！”  
“你这性子真是越来越会撒泼了，当着你爷们儿的面说嫁别人，你这是要方我啊。”  
周九良捏着他的小鼻子，孟鹤堂赶紧伸手去打他：“打你小嘴嘴！胡说八道啥呢，咱俩得好一辈子呢。”周九良拉下他的手，孟鹤堂又开始抠手指：“就是、就是……你也太磨叽了，回头我都老了不好看了，人都磕碜了你不要我了！”  
“听听这满嘴糙话，哪像是孟先生家的孩子，还磕碜了……我就没见过比你好看的行了吧！”周九良听了他的话只好哄他，最后解释道：“我这些天不是在家给你、给你打家具来着么……我家也不是什么豪门世家，就这点手艺也不知道你爹能不能瞧上，等做好了我就上你家提亲好不好？”  
“你管他呢，我瞧得上！我哥哥手可巧呢，我就乐意嫁你。”  
周九良被他勾的心痒，看他那红润的苹果脸，揽着肩膀就要亲他。孟鹤堂笑他不害臊，却还被周九良亲了个正着，孟鹤堂的小嘴又润又软，被情郎含在嘴里反复舔弄，又羞又怯的，有银丝顺着嘴角流下来，周九良就一一给他舔去，一路到了白净的脖颈。  
孟鹤堂抬起手揽住他，被周九良搂着腰贴的更紧了些。孟鹤堂绵软的胸脯贴着周九良，周围的空气都变得燥热了起来。情郎的手往下去揉他的屁股，教他都有些意乱情迷，孟鹤堂察觉领口的扣子被周九良解了也不去拦他。  
“好哥哥……”  
孟鹤堂娇莺婉转的唤周九良，半推半就的就让他解开了自己的衫子，这时正是夏天，穿的少，那小衫解开了就露出一片雪白的胸脯和孔雀蓝的肚兜，胸前浅浅的沟壑格外勾人。  
虽然他二人自小一块长大，后来也好了不短的时间，但是从没有像现在这样放浪的。周九良熟读圣贤书，对孟鹤堂向来是发乎情止乎礼，偶尔亲亲那张樱唇已是越界，偏偏今天就脱了缰。  
周九良的手指带着做木活的茧子，划过孟鹤堂凝脂一样的皮肤的时候惹得他颤了颤。那双平日里灵巧的手如今也不经意的解开了孟鹤堂脖子后的绳结，那胸前的白兔立刻跳了两下，周九良被这美景晃了眼，孟鹤堂惊呼一声马上转过身背着他把衣服拢上了。  
“你、你！”孟鹤堂羞极了，眼睛不住的往爷们儿身上瞪：“臭流氓！”  
周九良回过神来才惊觉是做得过了，可是都到这个份上了，见孟鹤堂合上衣服便调戏道：“咱们这算什么，私定终身？”  
“我管你呢。”  
孟鹤堂还在生气，背着身不理他。  
“私定终身也要有个定情信物才是，不知孟孟给哥哥什么做见证呢。”  
周九良从身后抱住他，手又不安分的摸进孟鹤堂衣服里。孟鹤堂让他一阵揉捏弄软了身子毫无反抗之力，只觉身子一凉，周九良竟把他肚兜的两道绳结都解开脱下了。  
孟鹤堂气的不行劈手就要去抢，那团蓝色的缎子被周九良藏在身后，孟鹤堂被他解了衣服又不敢欺身上去，全然被他拿捏着。孟鹤堂左顾右盼不知如何是好，周九良单手给他扣上了纽襻。  
“这可得好好收着，就当做你给我的定情信物了。”  
周九良说笑，还真把那件肚兜收了起来。孟鹤堂跺了跺脚：“你这人好孟浪！我这样回去也太不稳重了。”  
周九良揽住他往回走：“傻不傻，这时候大家都回家做饭去了，路上哪有人。”  
周九良陪孟鹤堂回溪边取了盆子，一路上都走得磕磕绊绊的，直往周九良怀里钻。等周九良把他送回了家院子门口，孟鹤堂脚下一溜烟就想跑，被周九良拦住：“你且再等我半个月，我一定来迎你。”  
“谁稀罕你！”

那头周九良手脚勤快的打出了一套家具，他爹觉得奇怪，最近也没人来订东西啊，儿子这是干啥呢，等到完工了周九良才说是要去聘孟先生家的双儿。他爹一摸脑袋，这可不得了，给儿媳妇儿的东西，就怕这小子毛手毛脚的不精细，又把那大整套的家具细细打磨了一遍才算。  
这头孟鹤堂得了情郎的许诺，也不整日愁眉苦脸了，撵起上门的媒人都带点笑脸。孟夫子见他眉梢眼角都带喜气，又老听他提起周九良，心里不由得也有点数，面上却一点不显。  
这天夜里，月上中天了孟鹤堂还睡不着，他正躺在床上翻来覆去，忽听到有人敲他的窗棂，孟鹤堂立刻翻身披衣下床。推开窗，正见着周九良蹲在窗下冲他笑。  
孟鹤堂紧了紧衣服，小声的骂他：“你这冤家，大晚上的干啥来了。”  
周九良摸了摸鼻子：“这不是……想你了么。”  
周九良在家闭门琢磨聘礼，与孟鹤堂已有十来天未曾见过了，孟鹤堂伸手捏了他一把：“亏你还想得起我。”  
周九良握住他细白的腕子亲了一口：“哪里就会忘了你，这不是找你来了。”  
孟鹤堂被他亲的发痒，咯咯的想笑却又不敢，怕吵醒他爹，只好抽回手：“你想干啥，瞧你就没憋好事儿呢。”  
周九良嘿嘿一笑，指了指后山：“早先你不是说想看流萤么，我带你去山上瞧瞧。”  
“要死了你，大晚上的翻人家墙篱，现在还要拐人出去，我爹知道了还不打死你。”

“都怪你，这下可好，在山里过一夜吧！我爹明儿得急疯了。”  
夏天的大暴雨来的很急，孟鹤堂在心里把周九良骂了千百遍。还好周九良随身带了火折子，在这山洞里随便拾了些干草柴火点燃了取暖。  
孟鹤堂在心里盘算明天上集市买点啥好东西回来烧几个好菜哄哄他爹，周九良一边铺干草一边打扰他：“我也想吃。”  
“吃什么啊。”  
“企鹅肉。”  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，立刻啐他一口：“什么您呐？还企鹅肉，你吃了我得了呗！我上哪给你弄去。”  
“吃你也行。”  
周九良不正经的调侃他，孟鹤堂扯着衣领撒泼：“那你吃我吧吃我吧！”见周九良没理他于是翻了个白眼继续盘算。没多会孟鹤堂就搓了搓手臂，又吸了吸鼻子：“九良，我冷。”  
周九良看着爱撒娇的人，张开双臂：“过来吧，我抱着你。”  
孟鹤堂就喜滋滋的挪到了周九良怀里，背靠着他抓着周九良的手玩弄，周九良的下巴抵着他散发着清香的头发：“后天是个吉日，到时候我便上你家去好不好。”  
“爱来不来。狠心的冤家，真把我扔了这么些天，我不稀得你了。”

外面是暴雨倾盆的响声，两个有情人抱在一起，亲亲摸摸的难免就心痒难耐。  
周九良的手钻进孟鹤堂的衣服里四处点火，一双大手揉了胸乳又去掐他的屁股。孟鹤堂教他揉搓的腿根都发痒了，他忍不住夹着腿蹭了蹭，往后一碰竟然正正好贴上周九良已经胀大的欲望，一下子热的他打了个颤。  
孟鹤堂现在只穿了睡衣，解开更是容易，他光裸着一双玉臂揽上情郎：“九良，你今儿……就、就要了我吧。”  
“祖宗，你这是要我的命啊。”  
周九良往后一摸：“乖孟儿，你这湿的要把我淹了才算呢。”双儿的后穴早就分泌了体液，把裤子弄湿了不算，还滴在了周九良手上。  
孟鹤堂羞得往他怀里钻，一双柔荑却解开了情郎的衣服，轻描淡写的抚过汉子壮实的胸肌，摸着硬邦邦的胸口只觉得身下更湿了一些。  
孟鹤堂一翻身跨坐在周九良身上，火堆在一边发出柔和的光芒笼在孟鹤堂身上，火光照在他脸上，红扑扑的甚是娇艳，姣好莹润的肌肤闪烁着朦胧的美感。他拉起周九良的手放在自己身上，带着他的手抚过自己精巧的锁骨，触碰过饱满丰挺的双峰，一路来到羸弱的细腰和小巧的肚脐。  
周九良只觉得孟鹤堂呵出的气都带幽香：“九良，这都是你的，你不想要吗？”  
就一句话，周九良脑子里绷着的那根弦终于断了。他猛地搂紧孟鹤堂：“小浪蹄子，你哪学来的娼妇做派，真要好好教训你才是。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，仰起头感受周九良的唇舌在他身前流连的感觉：“那你来吧，你吃了我得了。”  
周九良穿着粗气抓着孟鹤堂的手按在蠢动的欲望上：“孟儿，好好打个招呼，一会儿有你受的。”  
孟鹤堂三两下解开了他的裤带，冰凉的小手握住滚烫的肉棒：“好大……”  
他无意识发出一声感叹，周九良包住他的手带着上下撸动：“不大怎么让你舒服呢。”  
“我还当你是什么正人君子，原来也同那些登徒浪子一般。”  
孟鹤堂学习速度可快，没几下便已经有技巧的套弄着他爷们儿的命根子。周九良细长的手指一下子探进孟鹤堂的后穴里进进出出的抠弄，孟鹤堂被折腾的手软了，握不住勃发的肉棒松了手。  
“啊啊！诶哟你个死人，要疼死我！”  
周九良双手施力掐着孟鹤堂的腰往上提了一些，扶着就捅了进去。便是后穴再润滑，孟鹤堂到底是初次承欢，再加上第一次就用坐莲这样插入极深的体位，突如其来的疼痛让他叫出了声。  
周九良被孟鹤堂收紧的手指抓过后背，倒抽了一口气：“我哪里舍得疼死你我的乖乖，洞房花烛嘛……新娘子总是要疼一下的。”  
孟鹤堂收缩了几下后穴适应了被入侵的感觉，举起小拳头就打在周九良肩上：“你可真是个冤家。”  
莹白的腕子被周九良捉住拉过来亲吻，“这是谁家凶悍媳妇儿，洞房花烛还要打爷们儿。”  
孟鹤堂媚眼如丝的瞥了他一眼，周九良见他已经舒坦了，提起腰就一下一下往那销魂窟里撞，打桩似的，很快就找到了孟鹤堂的敏感点。孟鹤堂被他撑着，随着动作上上下下，每次都进到最深处，一阵又一阵的酥麻让孟鹤堂无法招架，只好求饶撒娇。  
“哥哥、哥哥！啊！轻点儿…哈…你怎么…怎么这么…嗯！”  
周九良看他在自己身上动作，胸前的双乳也一上一下的晃出浪来，险些就要迷了眼。周九良忍不住埋头去含住那点红缨，裹在嘴里反复吮吸逗弄，孟鹤堂情不自禁的抱紧他的脑袋，呻吟都变了调子。  
周九良摸着他的肚皮，那里被自己的孽根顶出一个模糊的形状：“好孟孟，给我生个儿子好不好？”  
“嗯……啊~才、才不给你生……”  
孟鹤堂被他撞的神志不清，嘴巴却硬的很，周九良被他气笑了，扶着他的脑袋看进他的眼睛：“不给我生？那你想给谁生？”  
“诶哟！诶啊！九良……九良轻些~给你、我给你生……咱们生个漂漂亮亮的宝宝~”  
孟鹤堂声音婉转，他被顶得眼神迷离，扬起了修长的脖子划出一道美丽的弧线，后穴连连收紧，绞得体内的肉棒又胀大了些。周九良伸手去摸两人结合的地方，调笑道：“我瞧着你这处可不是要我轻些。”  
孟鹤堂心里升起了奇妙的快感，又带着羞怯。周九良停下动作，用沙哑的声音在他耳边说：“好宝儿，再叫叫我？”  
“好哥哥，你、你可……可动一动吧！”  
孟鹤堂被他弄得不上不下的，恼人的很。周九良揉了一把他的玉乳，摇摇头：“不对，咱们已经是夫妻两口子了，你要叫我什么？”  
孟鹤堂张了张嘴没说话，他们连拜堂都还没有，虽然已经越了雷池，但这也太羞人了些。他贝齿咬着红润的唇不肯张口，又架不住周九良慢条斯理的动作，孟鹤堂撑着周九良的肩膀动了动，却始终不得法。  
美人羞红了一张脸，散落的黑发遮了半张脸，一副娇怯怯的模样。他满脸红晕，眼中水汪汪的满是媚态。  
“夫、夫君……你便可怜可怜我，动一动罢。”  
只这一句话，周九良便觉得一团火从胯下一路烧到了天灵盖。孟鹤堂眼前只一阵天旋地转，再反应过来的时候他已经被周九良平放在铺好的衣服上躺着了。  
周九良勾了勾嘴角，轻轻拨开他面颊上的碎发：“乖乖，这可是你自己来招我的。”  
话才刚说完，周九良便用了比刚才更甚的力气动了起来。孟鹤堂一阵头皮发麻，被周九良扶着圈在对方腰上的双腿颤巍巍的滑落下来。  
“啊哈！……嗯轻、轻一些，夫君，相公！慢……”  
孟鹤堂被周九良撞的嘴里一通乱叫，口水不住的流出来。他早就软成了一潭春水，后穴也春潮泛滥，随着周九良每次入侵的动作都能带起爱液四溢。  
“你慢点儿……轻点儿……哈 ~ 嗯！我不行了，好人……你、你放过我诶哟~’”  
外面的大雨不知道什么时候已经停了，一时间，无论是肉体拍打的声音，还是噗呲噗呲的水声，在这寂静的山洞里都清晰的回荡着。  
“孟儿，我是你什么人？”  
周九良撑在他上方问他，孟鹤堂早就被这欲仙欲死的欢爱弄得不知今夕何夕，陡然被这一问还有些恍惚。他伸出手捧住情郎的脸，凑上去亲吻他，灵活的小舌在周九良脸上游移，最后到了周九良耳边，他含住周九良的耳垂吮吸，含混不清又黏黏糊糊的说：“爷们儿，你是我爷们儿。”  
“是，你记住了，我是你爷们儿！”  
周九良说完这句话也不说话了，只埋头卖力气，孟鹤堂被他操的合不拢嘴也关不上腿。周九良低下头用力的亲吻孟鹤堂的嘴，手上不得闲的揉搓那两团白兔，周九良狠狠撞在深处的娇嫩地方，抵着那处软肉温柔又残忍的厮磨，孟鹤堂的后穴霎时收紧，精液就这么洒在了肉穴的内壁上。  
孟鹤堂被这一下激得一阵痊挛，他绵长的呻吟一声，在情郎的臂弯里泪痕满面的潮吹了。银丝顺着脸颊流进了头发里，蒙着水光的迷离眼睛，眼角泛着粉，整个人失了神，叫人满心怜惜，淫靡又可怜。

等孟鹤堂从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，周九良已经把肉刃拔出来了，白浊汨汨的从红艳的小穴里流出来。他抬起腿就踹了周九良一脚，周九良装模作样的“哎哟”一声：“可疼死我了。”  
孟鹤堂被他扶起来，剜了他一眼：“德行，这就能疼死你。”  
周九良执起他白净的玉足亲吻，把他白胖可爱的大拇指含在嘴里舔了舔才抬起头冲他笑：“可不嘛，我心里疼。”  
孟鹤堂抚上他的心口：“哟，让我也瞧瞧，周哥哥有多疼啊。”他声音中充满了销魂蚀骨之意，神色又是慵懒至极的，端的是娇媚做派。  
“有了孟孟就不疼了。”  
孟鹤堂闹够了才想起担心，他面上忧愁的问：“真是色字头上一把刀，要是我肚子有反应了怎么办啊，不够丢人的。”  
周九良又凑过去含住他的耳垂，舌头在他耳窝里进进出出的：“有了就养着，你不是还说要给我生个一儿子么。”  
“那要不是小小子呢？”  
他扭着身子撒娇，周九良去追他翘起的双唇哄他：“你生什么我都喜欢，都漂亮。”  
孟鹤堂心满意足的笑了，周九良拿衣服给他披上，把他抱到腿上：“睡会儿吧，累坏了吧。”  
孟鹤堂的确是已经眼皮打架了，就靠着他的胸膛迷迷糊糊的睡了，末了还砸吧了一下嘴。

天光微亮的时候孟鹤堂就被周九良叫醒了，他温柔的揉了揉孟鹤堂的脸：“孟孟，醒醒，天亮了。”  
孟鹤堂无意识的用手去搓眼睛，被周九良拿了下来：“手可脏呢，别揉。”  
等孟鹤堂清醒了，见自己衣衫半敞，胸乳上有周九良掐出的红印，那心情比新婚次日还要羞怯，只恨不得找个地缝钻进去才好。  
周九良见他这样觉得好笑，怜爱的安抚他：“羞什么，总归要非我不嫁的，让爷们儿瞧瞧怎么了。”  
孟鹤堂啐了他一口：“不害臊！”  
清晨还早，自家院子里静悄悄的。孟鹤堂让周九良回去，周九良说看着他进去再走，孟鹤堂没法，只好踮起脚鬼鬼祟祟的往院内走，路过前厅的时候只听里头传来一道威严的声音：“上哪去了？！”  
孟鹤堂承欢之后本来就身子软，再叫他爹这么一吓，一时腿软的坐在了地上。余光瞥见要迈腿的周九良，孟鹤堂一个劲儿的摆手，自己撑着站了起来。  
进了前厅，他爹背着手站在那，孟鹤堂一下子就觉得屁股也疼，手板也隐隐作痛。  
“昨儿晚上上哪去了？！”  
孟鹤堂支支吾吾的不敢答，孟先生转过身见他衣衫不整，脖颈还有亲吻留下的红印，当即怒发冲冠的吼道：“你个不知羞耻的！大半夜会情郎去了？！”  
孟鹤堂见他爹扬手就要打自己，整个人都僵住了，他爹从小宠爱他，不敢动他半分。可他也知道自己做的的确出格，只闭着眼睛等着那一巴掌。可是意料之中的疼痛没有来，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的睁开眼，见他爹的巴掌停在空中才松了一口气。  
“你给我跪下！”  
孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，立刻就跪下了。孟先生气的在厅里来回踱步，孟鹤堂听他爹一直碎碎念：“你你你！我教你读书是让你去做这等不知廉耻的事么！我看你是要气死我！”他在心里想，他爹真是要被气死了。  
忽然孟先生问他：“你说，你昨夜同谁在一起？”  
孟鹤堂本来跪在一边抠手指，这时倒是脑袋一扬绝不开口的坚决模样。孟先生看了更是生气，坐下一拍桌子，孟鹤堂听了那声又抖了一抖，但还是摇头：“爹，我不会说的！”  
孟先生觉得刚消下去的火又起来了，他腾的跳起来，嘴里还念念有词：“我的戒尺呢戒尺哪去了！”  
等他找到了戒尺，孟先生拿戒尺指着孟鹤堂：“你是不是觉得我舍不得打你，啊？！”  
孟鹤堂又垂下脑袋去抠手，他爹在他跟前气的跳脚。  
“老师，别打孟孟，要打要骂冲我来吧。”  
孟鹤堂回过头，见他情郎身姿挺拔的走进来，逆着光，真不愧是我的人，真好看！  
周九良走到孟鹤堂身边，直挺挺的就跪在了孟先生面前。孟先生气的一吹胡子：“我说是谁他要这么护着，原来是你这个臭小子！”  
孟鹤堂推了他一把：“傻不愣登的！不是让你走了吗！”  
周九良揉了一把他的脑袋：“我走了，我走了你倚靠谁去，你才傻子。”  
孟鹤堂被他揉了一把，又喜滋滋的低头去玩手指了。孟先生深吸了几口气，甩出一个东西扔到孟鹤堂面前：“你俩消停会儿！你先看看这个怎么办！”  
孟鹤堂好奇的捡起来，一打开，竟是马秀才递给他爹的求亲贴，他爹已经签了名按了手印，看样子就等着今天交出去了。孟鹤堂想着他爹都没给他说过这事，一咬牙将那求亲贴撕成两半，站起身来喊道：“我不嫁！”  
孟先生一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“你说你！干啥呢！马秀才有啥不好，以后可是要做大官的人，比这木匠小子不好千百倍？”  
“爹，你以前还说九良是做状元的料子呢！”孟鹤堂柳眉倒竖的反驳，“你不就是看马秀才要去科考就想把我整给他么，谁知道他能不能考中啊！我就喜欢九良！他就是做了一品相国我也不嫁！”  
周九良张嘴想要说什么，被孟鹤堂捂住了嘴：“你别说话！”  
“求亲贴都下了，你必须整给马秀才！”  
孟先生指着孟鹤堂的鼻子骂他，孟鹤堂才不管，头一偏，双手叉腰就撒泼：“我不管！我就不！我就得整给周九良！”  
孟鹤堂似乎还觉得不解气，又把求亲贴撕了两下：“这玩意儿！不给他就是了，他还敢抢人不成！”  
末了又补了一句：“爹我告诉你！我就要整给他周九良！”  
孟先生恨不得冲上来捂他的嘴：“诶哟小祖宗！你可小声点，左邻右舍都听去你的名声还要不要了哇！”  
孟鹤堂噘着嘴“切”了一声，周九良在一边看他耍赖觉得可爱极了，“噗”的一下笑出声来。孟鹤堂嗔他，问他笑什么，周九良摇摇头，只握着他的手轻柔的摩挲了两下。  
孟鹤堂抱着手质问他爹：“爹，你是不是嫌弃九良不是书生……书生有什么好的，肩不能提手不能抗，我嫁过去还不是伺候大的小的。而且听说马秀才是孤儿寡母，寡母多刁难。您不是最疼我的么，您拒了这么多人家就帮我挑了这么一家人啊，爹~”  
他说着说着就蹭过去抱着孟先生的胳膊撒娇，弄得孟先生也舍不得对他发火，摸了摸他的脑袋：“爹是心疼你，怕你以后受苦啊。”  
周九良适时的插话，他恭顺的跪下来承诺：“老师，我家虽不是什么钟鸣鼎食之家，但是我保证孟孟嫁过来绝不让他受半点委屈，我家也不会对他有任何为难。我知道您独自把孟孟拉扯大，咱俩家离得近，要是他想您了回来看您也方便啊。您就把孟孟许给我吧。”  
周九良这番话情真意切，况且他又是孟夫子看着长起来的，也算是知根知底，最重要的是对孟鹤堂情深义重。孟先生只好无奈的点点头：“好了好了，好孩子，快起来吧。”  
孟鹤堂在他爹身边不住的点头：“就是就是，您要是不让我整给九良，我就、我就带着肚子里的孩儿离家出走！”  
孟先生原本只以为他二人有些亲密之举，听孟鹤堂这句话便知道该做的不该做的都做了，瞬间气血上涌，伸手狠狠掐了一把孟鹤堂：“不要脸的玩意儿！你还敢说！”  
孟鹤堂揉着被掐疼的地方委屈：“爹，你可真是下狠手啊。”  
“再说！再说！”

因为怕他二人真的有了骨肉瞒不住，次日周九良就跟着父亲来孟家下聘，两家挑了最近的良辰吉日就把婚事给办了。  
新婚之夜，红烛高照，一应繁琐的规矩都行完了，小两口才终于好生的坐下来。  
周九良揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，转身去给孟鹤堂打热水净面，再回来的时候孟鹤堂已经放了床帐。周九良心里觉得奇怪，放下了盆子过去掀开床帐，只这一眼便教周九良血气上涌，情欲难忍了。  
只见孟鹤堂拥着大红锦被坐在床上，红色的嫁衣解开了衣带，松松垮垮的穿在身上，露出内里鲜红的肚兜，更衬得他肤白胜雪，一弯红绳绕过他白嫩的脖子显得有些色情。  
孟鹤堂抬眼冲周九良一笑，娇憨又魅惑。  
都说孟氏鹤堂绣工精湛，他今日的嫁衣从里到外都是自己亲手缝制。孟鹤堂穿着绣有鸳鸯戏水的大红肚兜，随着他胸前起伏，更是喜人。  
孟鹤堂袒露着光洁白净的身子接受周九良的打量，扬起一个含糊又柔软的笑容。  
他抬起玉臂绕到身后，轻轻一拉便将肚兜的系带扯开了。一双白兔便从束缚中跳脱出来，一颤一颤的，煞是可爱。  
周九良见他要退开，手下动作猛然收紧了他的小腰，孟鹤堂便紧紧贴着他轻轻柔柔地吻了过来，柔声责骂道。  
“诶哟冤家，你可轻些。”  
孟鹤堂娇媚的看了周九良一眼，两团红云飞上双颊，他将肚兜叠好塞进周九良手里，跪起身来贴着周九良耳边说：  
“好哥哥，你可小心收好了，这件肚兜我喜欢得紧呢。”

FIN


End file.
